Princess of the Magic Realm
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside. [Temporary haitus]
1. Scary movie

ASAP: Welcome readers to my new fanfic!

Yami: -is totally freaked out and rocking back in forth in a corner mumbling- This is just a dream. This is just a dream.

ASAP, Shana, Alley, & Alistor: o.O

ASAP: o.O Ok, moving on now. -turns to readers- So, you've seen on my profile that I was doing this, right? Good. So, as you all know, this is going to be a Winx Club crossover -giggling- I'm so excited for this! It's my first crossover in eoins, and I've been watching Winx Club on my computer for the past 3 days now, so I have a good idea what I'm gonna do. -is still giggling- And I know all the transformations, so they will go in order.

Shana: I really don't like the sound of that

Alley: -nods-

Alistor: -shakes head-

ASAP: Also...THERE'S GONNA BE OTHER AUTHORS HERE TOO!

Alley: O.O

ASAP: Yep! -giggles- So, there's gonna be FireWing Pegasus, Akatsukis Demon Angel, Juliet28, Dawnwisker, Babywing, Winged Sapphire Wolf, Wordsorcereress, and theyugiohyaoifan! -huggles all of you- You guys are the best for being in my story! A million thanks to you!

Shana: -sighs-

ASAP: Alright! Roll call! FireWing, Toshiro, BEN!

FireWing, Toshiro, BEN: Here!

ASAP: Juliet, Hana!

Juliet, Hana: Present!

ASAP: Angel, Hakai!

Akatsukis Demon Angel(Angel), Hakai: Here!

ASAP: Amme!

Amme: I'm here.

ASAP: Tyyf!

Tyyf(theyugiohyaoifan): Here!

ASAP: Sapphire, Crystal, Ashley, Matthew!

Sapphire, Crystal, Ashley, Matthew: Present!

ASAP: Babywing!

Babywing: Here!

ASAP: Ok, so that's everyone.

Shana: Wait, what about Dawnwisker?

ASAP: Oh, well all those I called answered me in one day, and I really want to get this started. Dawnwisker hasn't answered yet, but when she does, I'll either edit the doc, or just leave it as it is, depending on her answer.

Alley: Ok.

ASAP: Ok, so here's what everybody's place is:

Amme: Fairy of Dragons

Sapphire: Fairy of Crystals

Ashley: Fairy of Shadows

Crystal: Fairy of Earth

Matthew: Specialist

Tyyf: Fairy of Waves

Juliet: Fairy of Nature

Hana: Fairy of Technology

FireWing: Fairy of Fire

Toshiro: Specialist

BEN: Specialist

Angel: Fairy of Music

Hakai: Fairy of Animals

ASAP: Fairy of the Shinning Sun

Yami: Fairy of Magic (hint, hint to what's his secret)

Shana: Fairy of Wisdom

Alley: Fairy of Bubbles

Alistor: Specialist

Babywing: Fairy of Metal

Shana: -looks at me and Alley's fairies- Really? The fairies of Wisdom and Bubbles?

ASAP: Don't judge me! It was the best I could come up with!

Alley: -sighs-

ASAP: Again, thanks for the authors who are participating in my new story!

Alistor: And I'll have you know, this was one of her strange dreams.

**Summary: What if Yami says 'he' isn't who 'he' says 'he' is? What if 'he's' been hiding a secret since 'he' was born? When the truth comes out, strange things start to happen, and the gang gets caught in the crossfire. They battle new enimies, and gain new strengths. But what happens when 7 girls from Gardena(I think that's how you spell it) come? Who are they? Why are the attacks and new foes connected to them? What IS Yami's secret? And most importantly, what dangers lie doormat, waiting for the group to discover?**

Shana: How the hell did you come up with that?!

ASAP: -shrugs- Dunno. Also, if you're wondering all the transformations for the Winx(or at least the ones I know that exist), they're, in this order: Magic Winx, Enchantix, Believeix, Sophiex, Lovix, Harmonix, Sirenix, and Bloomix. Those are the orders of them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Winx Club, or any of the people participating in this story. The only things I own are Shana, Alley, Alistor, my ideas, and the plot.**

Everyone: Enjoy!

**A/N: This is after the Ceremonial Duel. Yugi is taller than Yami, and some of the others are taller than him. Everyone still goes to Domino High, but are in different classes. Sorry if some of the stuff for High School is wrong, but I'm only in 7th grade(but I do 9th grade work, so I kinda know what goes on); I just know these things from my older brother. For Winx Club, it's when they still have Bloomix(sorry, don't know when their last battle was).**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Domino City, with all the birds chirping happily about, making nests and feeding their off-spring. In a house, or better known as The Kame Game Shop, laid a boy with star-shaped spikey tri-colored hair, with an amethyst outline, and gold bangs that framed his face. He had narrow amethyst eyes, and had pale skin. What he wore were leather pants with a buckle, a black tank-top shirt, black shoes, and a wrist-band on both his wrists. This was Yugi Motou, the famous King of Games. Right now, he was studying a book for Calculus and Algebra II. For the Calculus, he had to do: Product, Quotient, and Chain Rules; Polynomial and Trigonometric Functions; Inverse Trigonometric Functions; Exponential Functions; Logarithmic Functions; Hyperbolic Functions; Rolle's Theorem; Integral and Infinite Sums; Anti-derivatives; Integration by Parts; Surface Area of 'Solids of Revolution'; and Volume of 'Solids of Revolution'. And for Algebra II, he had to do: Functions; Inverse and Exponential Functions; Algebraic Long Division; Synthetic Division; Graphing Polynomials; Logarithms; Matrices; Determinants and Cramer's Rule; Sigma Notation; and Binomial Theorem. A lot to do for just homework. Yep, ya heard me right, _homework_. (Shana: Sheesh, when did you get so descriptive?/ Me: -shrugs- Dunno, but I know how to do this stuff cuz I take honors classes)

Yugi sighed as he tried to figure out one of the Problems for Calculus.

''Yami?'' Yugi called.

Yami came down the stairs at hearing his name called ''Yes?'' he asked.

Yami had star-shaped spikey tri-colored hair, but he had a crimson outline instead of amethyst. His gold bangs shot up everywhere, and he had deathly pale skin. He had blood red eyes that were narrow, but had become softer within a year's time. He wore black leather pants, a black tank-top that hugged him nicely, a blue jacket, and he wore black studded boots. He still wore the neck-belt after the duel, and he also wore buckles in places.

''Can you help me with this problem?'' Yugi asked.

Yami nodded with a smile ''Sure'' he said ''What problem is it?''

''Number 24''

''Let me see'' and Yugi showed Yami the problem.

''Hmm, 'The cylindrical surface obtained by rotating the line y=1, x e [-2, 3] about the x axis, has a radius _ and length _''' Yami read the question aloud. ''Answer A is 1, 5; answer B is 1,1; answer C is 2,5; and answer D is None of the Above. Well, which one do you think is correct?''

''I say A, but I'm not too sure'' Yugi replied, scratching his head.

''What's all the talking about?'' someone said from the stairs.

Both turned to see Atem standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Atem had star-shaped tri-colored hair, and he had a red outline. His bangs shot up everywhere like Yami's, and he had narrow crimson eyes. He had tan skin, and he wore a gold earing on each ear, and he had on a sleeveless bleach-white top, white kahkes, and white shoes that didn't need to be tied. He wore a gold arm-band on each of his arms, and a gold leg-band on each leg.

''I'm helping Yugi with his homework'' Yami said.

Atem raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

Yugi looked between the two, before standing up and stretching, making them look at him ''Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry'' he said.

''Me too'' Atem and Yami said together.

Yugi smiled. Yugi was 6'4 in height, Atem was 5'6, and Yami was 5'2. Yugi put an arm around Yami's waist, pulling him into a kiss. The kiss soon broke for air as Yugi did the same with Atem.

Yugi smirked ''Lets eat'' he said.

The two nodded. It was actually Yami who cooked the meal. Who would've thought a 5020 year old spirit was so good at cooking?

~3 hours later~

The three boys were finished with their homework, and were now watching a horror film called ''The Omen'', and Yami wasn't looking as his head was in Atem's shoulder. Yami wasn't a big fan of horror films. Sure, it didn't scare him, but he just couldn't take the whole 'blood-fest' thing, as it was too graphic for him. It was no surprise though, considering he was trapped inside a puzzle for 5000 years with no contact to the outside world, and being surrounded by nothing but darkness and shadows lurking around every corner, just waiting for the right moment to strike. Also being tortured senseless until all the light of him was gone. Yeah, it was no wonder he didn't like them; or being alone in the dark for that matter. (AN: Yeah, you could tell I was listening to some creepy music and watching a horror flic)

Yami finally took his head out of Atem's shoulder.

Too bad it wasn't the right timing.

The little boy took a knife out of the drawer, walked over to the man, and slashed at his throat. Blood spurted everywhere as the man gurgled, chocking on his own fluids. He dropped to the ground; dead. But the boy kept slashing at his dead body. Making deep wounds and cuts everywhere. He stabbed him in the chest multiple times, as more blood spurted everywhere. He stabbed the man's chest right where his heart was, and kept going deeper and deeper, right until he reached the heart. The boy smirked, and, ever so slowly, started to bring the knife out. He kept going and going until...

He pulled the heart right out.

The boy laughed insanely as he picked up the heart from the knife, and threw it in a random direction. He turned back to his victim and pulled the eyes out with his hands. He opened his mouth up...

And swallowed them whole.

He laughed again as he opened the dead man's mouth, and pulled his tongue out. Blood spurted everywhere, covering the boy and the kitchen in a red hue. The boy then tore the body parts limb by limb, until the man wasn't even recognizable anymore. The boy laughed insanely as he ate all the body parts whole.

Even the heart. (AN: O.O Alright, you can seriously tell I was watching a horror flic)

The movie ended there, and both boys turned to look at Yami who was even paler than normal.

''Yami?'' Yugi asked.

Yami ran to the bathroom and threw up all his stomach contents.

''Maybe a scary movie wasn't such a good idea'' Atem said.

* * *

ASAP: O.O I have no idea how I wrote this

Shana: O.O Me either

Alley: O.O I didn't even know you could come up with that

Alistor: O.O Ditto

FireWing: Please review! :)


	2. Lunch pt1

ASAP: Hello peoples! Thank you sooo much for the reviews!

Shana: -nods- Yep, 3 reviews, 1 favorite, and 2 followers. Not bad.

Alley: Yep

ASAP: Yep, and I'm looking forward to at least 6 favorites and followers(or more), and 6-7(or more) reviews by chapter 3. Please people, make my week my happiest! Today, we had practice for International Day, tomorrow we're working on our brochures, Wednesday is the first day for International Day and I'm wearing Egyptian traditional clothes, on Thursday is the second day for International Day, and it's our day, and I'm also wearing Egyptian traditional clothes, and on Friday, it's the last day for International Day, but we're going on a field trip to Annapolis. :) Also, theyugiohyaoifan is going to update my favorite story New Families and Past Events! WOOHOO! I highly recommend that, it was the first story I ever read on fanfiction.

Shana: Wow, you got your plate filled this week don't you?

ASAP: Yep! So, hopefully, I'll have enough favorites, followers, and reviews for chapter 3. If I have time, I'll upload a chapter everyday this week if I have lots of favorites and reviews 83

Alley: What she basically means is that please enjoy and favorite, follow, and review!

**AN: This chapter will start out in Alfia.**

* * *

''Come on Musa!''

''I'm coming!''

''Would you two hurry up?'' a girl with blond long hair said.

''Sorry Stella'' Musa, a girl with blue hair said.

''Yeah'' Bloom, a girl with long red hair said.

''It's alright, we still have a few minutes before we have to meet them at Cloud Tower'' Flora, a girl with long brown hair said.

''Yeah, I'm so excited!'' Iesha, a girl with dark brown long curly hair said.

''Well, if my calculations are correct, we should be there in 15 minutes'' Tecna, a girl with short purple-ish pink hair said.

''The lets go!'' Roxy, a girl with long dark pink hair said.

''Yeah!'' all of them said.

So the seven girls started off toward Cloud Tower, unaware of three pairs of eyes watching them.

''Now's our chance!'' Stormy, a girl with dark purple short curly hair whispered.

''Not yet, Stormy'' Darcy, a girl with brown long hair said.

''We have to wait until it's all clear'' Icy, a girl with white long hair said.

They waited a few minutes before Stormy asked ''Now?''

''Now, my sisters'' Icy said.

* * *

Back in Domino City, Yami was having a dream, which he didn't like at all.

_I was running along a hallway, trying to find a door I could hide in. I turned a corner and sighed in relief when I saw a door. Quickly, I opened it and ran inside, closing the door behind me. I slid down to the floor, trying to catch my breath. I looked around the room, finding it empty with only a little light lit by a candle making it possible to see. Why was I here again? How did I get here? Who was I? Where was I? Those were questions I didn't know the answer to; I didn't know anything for that matter. The only thing I new was fear._

_I don't know how long I've been in here, but all I want to do is to get out. There's endless doorways, with traps in almost all of them. Shadows, lurking around every corner, trying to consume me. Then, there's darkness. I shivered at that. The whole time I've been in here, I only saw darkness, morphing into shapes I couldn't even recognize. _

_After a long while of sitting there, I finally peeked out the door, and sighed in relief when I saw nothing behind it. But that relief was shortly lived before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up at the touch, too afraid to move a muscle. When I felt nothing else, I turned to look at the thing that touched me. When I did, I nearly screamed._

_It was her._

_I quickly bolted out the room, hearing a melody play as I ran._

_''Could it be~_

_Your suffering~_

_When you see me~_

_Again and again~''_

_I ran and ran, but no matter where I went, that...that...horrifying melody kept playing in my ears nonstop. I turned a corner and screamed as I saw her standing there with an evil smirk on her face. I fell to the ground, but got up quickly and bolted from the place._

_I stopped near a pair of stairs to regain my breath. I sighed as I saw her not there anymore. But I celebrated too quickly before I saw a shadowy figure behind me. But before I could even react, she pushed me down the stairs. I fell to the bottom in a heap, not moving a muscle. I blacked out, oblivious to the maniac laughter._

Yami woke up in a startle as tears poured down his face, and he was panting hard as he clutched the cover.

'W-what was that?' he thought.

He laid back down, trying to remember whatever it was from his dream, or more like nightmare.

~Morning~

It was about 8 in the morning when Yami woke back up. He stretched and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He sighed as he undressed himself, started the shower, and got in. Yami sighed again as the hot water hit his skin. As this was happening, his hair fell down, going to his waist, making him look like a girl. After about 10 minutes, Yami turned off the shower and dried off. He put new clothes on and went downstairs in the kitchen, finding Atem sitting there with a Calculus book in hand, and Yugi making toast, eggs, bacon, and with a side of juice.

''Are you still studying for that test Atem?'' Yami asked, smirking at him.

Atem looked up from the book and rolled his eyes ''No, Habibi. I'm just reading this for the heck of it'' he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes again with a grin when Yami and Yugi laughed.

''Alright, lets eat before we die of laughter'' Yugi said grinning, setting the plates down on the table in front of the two, and siting down himself with a plate of his own.

All three ate their breakfast and put the dishes in the sink to be washed. They got their backpacks and left the shop, making their way to school.

~In School~

Yami, Yugi, and Atem walked into their homeroom class and sat down at their original seats. The teacher came in and announced ''Today will be a free day for homeroom, so you can talk and do whatever you want'' she said.

Everyone walked over to their friends place and started talking about stuff and the new Water Park that was opening up down town. Yami took out a book that read 'Trigonometry' and started to study, unlike the other people in the class.

Yugi walked over to Yami's desk, with Atem right behind.

''Why are you studying Trigonometry?'' Atem asked, leaning on the desk.

''For my Trigonometry test next period'' Yami said.

''Oh right. I forgot you had Trigonometry, Algebra I, and Geometry next period'' Yugi said, scratching his head.

~Next period~

Yami walked into his class, taking his seat in the back row. The teacher went to the front and started to right down notes on the board, and Yami copied them.

~Lunch~

Yami, Yugi, and Atem sat together at the table. They had Homeroom, Literature, Calculus, Pre-Algebra, Algebra II, and Lunch together. They sat at a table, just as some other people came. There were 7 girls, and 2 boys.

The first girl had long hair that reached her feet, and the top was white while the bottom had crimson tips. The rest was black, and she had a gold outline around her head. She wore black jeans, a black tank-top shirt, a Slifer red jacket, and had a gold earing on each ear. She had narrow crimson eyes, and pale, but slightly tanned skin. She had on black studded boots that buckled together, and were knee high. She wore buckles in places, and she had on her Millennium Bracelet on her right wrist, and a gold bracelet with green gems on her left wrist. She was 5'4 in height. She carried her lunch tray in her right hand, while her left held a book. This was ASAP.

The second girl had red hair that spiked at the top, then went down to her shoulders. She wore a forest green shirt, a red jacket with the word 'Love' over her heart over a rainbow. She wore black pants, and had tan skin. She wore a silver earing on each ear, and her Millennium Horseshoe, a horseshoe necklace with an eye in the center, around her neck. She also had knee high boots that were black with green buckles, and red strips at the bottom. She had ruby red eyes that were narrow. She was 5'6 in height, at least four inches taller than Yami. She carried her lunch tray in one hand, while the other held her Nintendo. This was Hashira.

The third girl had black hair that reached her middle back. She wore a black top, and had a black jacket on. She wore black pants, and had pale skin. She also wore boots that had buckles on them, but they weren't knee high. She had black narrow eyes, and was 5'4 in height. She carried her lunch tray to the table. This was Shana.

The fourth girl had brown hair that reached her middle back. She wore a pink top with a green sparkly flower in the middle, a green vest, and a pink and green skirt. She had pale skin, and had green shoes on. She had brown soft eyes, and was 5'3 in height. She carried her lunch tray in one hand, while in the other was a journal. This was Alley.

The fifth girl had brown and blue hair. She wore a sapphire blue top, and had on a purple jacket with crimson strips. She had grayish blue eyes, and pale skin. She also wore black shoes with hints of blue, and black pants. She had on a necklace with a sapphire gem in the middle, and had purple and crimson mini gems on the necklace. She was 5'6 in height. She carried her lunch tray in one hand, while the other held a piece of paper. This was Sapphire.

The sixth girl had blond hair with red and blue tips. She wore a purple top, and had a blue mini jacket that had red strips in it. She had crystal clear blue eyes, and pale skin. She also wore red pants, and had blue boots on. She was 5'3 in height. She carried her lunch tray to the table. This was Crystal.

The seventh girl had black hair with green and dark purple tips. She wore a dark purple top, and had a mini vest that was black. She had dark purple eyes; the same color of her hair, and tanned skin like Atem's. She also wore black pants, and had dark purple boots on with hints of green. She was 5'4 in height. She carried her lunch tray to the table. This was Ashley.

''Hey guys, where Amme?'' Sapphire asked.

Atem shrugged ''Dunno'' he said.

''Lets see if she turns up'' Crystal said.

Everyone nodded as they waited for Amme to show up.

* * *

Review!


	3. Lunch pt2 and Yami's secret

ASAP: Hey guys. Sorry for the ending for the last chapter, but when I copy and paste this, it only allows me to do 1,958 words, and I was pretty close to it. So, I will continue with the appearences of people.

* * *

The first boy had short brown hair with blood red streaks. He wore a black tank-top, and no jacket. He had sapphire blue eyes, and slightly tan skin, but not too bad. He also wore black pants, and black studded shoes. Around his neck was a necklace with a blood red gem, and sapphire blue mini gems surrounding it. He was 5'6 in height. He carried his lunch tray in one hand, and the other held a Magician's book. This was Matthew.

The last boy had silver-whitish hair that spiked and fell to his shoulders. He wore a silver top, and had a white jacket with silver strips. He had blue eyes, and pale skin. He also wore silver leather pants that hugged him nicely, and shoes that were black. He was 5'3 in height. He carried his lunch tray to the table. This was Toshiro.

''Hey little brother'' Sapphire said, sitting next to Yami and giving him a noogie.

''Hey Sapphire'' Yami chuckled, then said ''Hey, hey! Watch the hair!''

Everybody laughed at that as Sapphire stopped, and Yami attempted to fix his hair. Once that was done he continued to eat his lunch.

''Hey guys!'' a British voice said.

All of them turned to see Amme coming up to the table, holding what looked like a diagram of the school.

Amme had blond hair. She wore a grey top, and a mini blue jacket. She had blue eyes, and pale skin. She also wore jeans, and black shoes. Around her neck was a necklace that had a blue gem in the middle, and white mini gems surrounding it. She used it to summon her Blue-eyes Dragons, but only in emergences. She was 5'5 in height. She carried her lunch tray in one hand, while the other had the diagram of the school.

''I got it, Sapphire'' Amme said.

''Nice job Amme'' Sapphire said with a smile.

''Yeah, now we can destroy those bitches!'' Ashley exclaimed.

''Ditto'' Crystal said.

The bitches they were talking about were none other than Tea, Rebecca, and Vivian. The three women thought they owned the whole school, as they told everyone what to do. But mostly, it was because they were total whores. (Shana: O.O/Me: What?)

They had at least went out with a guy every week, had sex with them, then dump them. (Me: Yeah~! Tea, Vivian and Rebecca bashing baby~!) And right now, they had their sights set on Yami.

''Speaking of which. Shouldn't Vivian be coming in about three, two, one, and...?'' Hashira said, and just as she finished that, the whore and bitch known as Vivian walked up to their table.

''YAMI-KINS~!'' she squealed.

Everyone winced at the high-pitched squeal.

''I feel sorry for him'' Crystal whispered to ASAP.

ASAP nodded in agreement ''Ditto''

Vivian latched like a leach on Yami's neck.

Yami's eye twitched as he said ''V-V-Vivian! Get off me!'' as he attempted to try to pry her off, key word _try_.

''Now why would I do that, silly?'' Vivian said, smirking in a way she thought was sexy.

Everyone gagged, as Atem was ready to send Vivian to the Shadow Realm for touching his Habibi like that. Vivian giggled as she kissed Yami's cheek, which wanted to make Yami throw up, but sadly he was locked in a death grip. Atem and Yugi growled in anger as they saw Yami's obvious discomfort.

''Get. Off. Him.'' Yugi growled out.

''No, he's mine'' Vivian said, and attempted to kiss Yami on the lips.

Yami's eyes widened as he tried to get away, but try as he might, he couldn't unlatch himself from the insane girl's grip.

''Dear Ra'' Yami mumbled as Vivian got closer.

''Why aren't we helping him?'' Toshiro asked.

''Because...hmm, I have no reason'' Ashley said.

''YO SETH!'' ASAP yelled across the cafeteria.

''Yeah?!'' Seth yelled back.

Seth looked liked Kaiba, but his eyes were not as hard as the CEO's. He wore all blue, minus his shoes which were black. He had pale skin like Kaiba, but it was slightly tanned. And he was Yami's cousin and 6'4 in height.

''We need some help!''

''Ok!''

Seth came over, and saw Vivian about to kiss his little cousin. He picked her up by her shirt collar, and he carried her to the farthest table. Yami gagged as he cuddled up next to Atem, who's eyes were ready to kill Vivian at any moment.

Yami's eye twitched as he said ''Remind me to burn my clothes when we get home''

''Sure'' Ashley said.

''Hey, anyone seen Akefia?'' Seth asked as he sat at their table.

''Uh, I think over there'' Hashira said, pointing to another table where, sure enough, Akefia was.

''Hey Akefia!'' she called.

Akefia looked like Bakura, except he had tan skin and a scar under his left eye. He wore a black shirt and a red jacket, along with blue jeans. He had blue eyes that were narrow, and he was 6'4 in height. He was also Yami's cousin and Bakura's older brother.

''Yo!'' he called back.

''Wanna come sit with us?!''

''Sure!'' and Akefia picked up his tray and walked over to their table, sitting down next to Seth.

''So, when should bitch number two and three be here?'' Crystal asked.

''Hmm, in about 3 seconds'' Hashira and ASAP said together.

About three seconds later, there were two high-pitched squeals.

''Here we go again'' Yami mumbled as he took is head out of Atem's shoulder.

Just as he did, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and waist.

''Hey Yami'' Tea whispered in what she thought was a sexy voice.

''So, are you finally gonna dump those two losers'' Rebecca asked, motioning to Yugi and Atem who had scowls on their faces.

''No'' Yami said simply, trying to pry the two whores off of him, again, key word _try_. It seemed like they were made of steal, as he couldn't get them to even budge.

'What the hell are they made of?' he thought.

''Why not?! We're _way _better than those two'' Tea said.

''I'm not into girls'' Yami said with a low growl, as his eyes flashed dangerously.

''You have to be!'' Rebecca whined.

''No'' Yami managed to growl out, and by now his eyes were turning dark red, indicating that he was losing control over his temper.

Obviously, the two girls didn't notice, but ASAP did ''Uh oh'' she whispered.

''Uh oh, what do you mean 'uh oh'?!'' Toshiro whispered.

''Yami's losing control over his temper~'' Hashira said ''If we don't get those whores away from him, then he'll lose complete control, and probably destroy the whole school''

''Right'' Seth said.

''Tea, Rebecca'' Yami ground out. By now, one of his eyes were red, while the other was blue. His eyes gave off an eerie glow, scaring the crap outta some people who were at the table.

''Uh, guys'' Ashley said ''Look at his necklace''

Everyone looked down to Yami's neck to find his moon necklace glowing, and that the eye of Horus was blazing on his head.

Akefia and Seth quickly reacted to that and grabbed the two girls who were talking their heads off, and put them at the same table as Vivian. Yugi and Atem grabbed hold of Yami, as he tried to go after the two bitches.

''Yami, calm down!'' Yugi exclaimed.

''Habibi, calm your nerves or this can get out of hand!'' Atem also exclaimed.

Yami spoke, but his voice was deeper, darker, and demonic that before **''I swear, once I get my hands on those three, I will cut two inches deep cuts in them, pour salt water on it, and make more cuts on their body. Then I'll pour tons of salt on them, making them scream bloody murder! HAHAHAHAHAHA!'' **Yami laughed like a madman, scaring the crap outta everybody as his voice was scarier that normal.

Yami's eyes closed as he collapsed on Atem.

* * *

ASAP: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I could be mean and stop it here, but I'm not. Enjoy!

* * *

School was now over as the gang left. They were all thinking about what Yami did at lunch.

''I've never seen Yami do that'' Matthew said.

''Me either'' Sapphire said ''And he's my brother!''

''We'll ask him about it later'' Yugi said as he carried the unconscious Yami on his back.

* * *

It was now Saturday, three days after the incident in the cafeteria. They made sure that Wednesday, Thursday and Friday Yami was protected from the three insane girls.

Yami was currently in his room, contemplating on something he wanted to tell everyone (or at least everyone that didn't know).

Yami sighed 'How am I going to tell them my secret?' he thought.

He sighed again as a mist surrounded him. When it disappeared, Yami's whole attire had changed.

Yami know wore a shirt with a frilly end, and it went a little past 'his' naval. It had a heart in the middle. 'He' also wore a skirt that stopped a little past 'his' thigh, and it was checkered patterned. Also, 'he' had on boots that stopped at 'his' knees. Yami's hair was not spiked up, but down and it reached 'his' waist. 'His' hair was still tri-colored, but it had four red long strands coming out it, and it reached 'his' knees. Also, Yami was more feminine than before. And what was really strange was that 'he' had boobs. Yep, you heard me right, _boobs_. So, to clarify, he looked exactly like a girl, which 'he', or she, was.

''How am I going to tell them that I'm really a girl?'' Yami mussed.

She sighed as she sat on the bed, figuring out a way to tell everyone her secret.

* * *

ASAP: So~, Yami's really a girl. Who would've thought? -smirks-

Yami: O.O -mouth open- I'M A GIRL?!

ASAP: Well, me and Kayla were talking about how you got a women's butt -snickers at seeing Yami blush- And then I came up with this! Thus, the idea was born!

Juliet: Please review!


End file.
